


Reborn mother mine

by Skankynorse



Series: norse family [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Body Worship, Boot Worship, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Dark Thor (Marvel), Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Grooming, Heavy Petting, Incest, Lactation Kink, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Medical Examination, Menstrual blood, Mother-Son Relationship, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Pussy Job, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Grooming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, very mild boot licking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skankynorse/pseuds/Skankynorse
Summary: Thor had the healers and Sedir workers work on a potion to revert oneself body and mind to their youth. After a millennia of enjoying his mother's loose holes, he uses the potion to revert her back to a 13 yr old. He has every intention of enjoying her small innocent body grooming her into his perfect wife.Frigga in this story looks like Drew Barrymore from Poison Ivy 1992 movie. Drew swinging on a tire swing inspired me create this whole story.
Relationships: Eir & Frigga | Freyja (Marvel), Eir/Frigga, Frigg | Frigga/Óðinn | Odin (Norse Religion & Lore), Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: norse family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930150
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	1. the healer

**Author's Note:**

> The story is continuation of "submit mother you're mine." 
> 
> It starts with flash back of Frigga having her period making Odin eager to marry his child bride. It goes back to where i left off the story, submit mother you're mine.
> 
> Aseir age; 100 aseir yrs= 1 human yrs.  
> So 1300 aseir yrs=13 yrs human wise.  
> though they age slowly their mind develops faster than humans.

3600 years before the present story. Old Vanaheim; in the king Njord's palace.

Frigga Njorddottir was the youngest patient Eir ever examined. She was adorable with thick blonde lashes framing her downcast eyes and plump pink lips that will look wonderfully erotic stretched around big fat things.She knew the moment she entered the princess chambers, her self control will be challenged. The princess stood by her mother reluctant to meet her gaze.

She could spy fear and uncertainty in those big Bambi eyes and it did nothing to minimize her beauty. The fear made her look enticingly vulnerable, innocent. Eir knows her king will enjoy shattering her innocence. 

Eir could smell her hair; fresh spring with hint of apples. She is small with milky skin, a fragile beauty on the dawn of metamorphosis. She can notice from the curve of her breasts under her gown that she's not wearing a corset. She is petite with small breasts and tiny little ass. The healer wonders how this little girl with her tiny pussy, unstretched and virgin tight ever going to manage to birth All father's heir.

“ Good Morning, princess, your highness. I am Eir; head healer of King Odin. I was sent by King as there is an unexpected development on your side. King Odin wishes to find how soon his bride can go through the ceremony.”

“ I am informed the princess just celebrated her 1300th name day. She stated showing early sign of puberty and then last week...” She trailed of closing the files turning to the princess.

“ Undress and sit on the cot.”

The young princess gazed uncertain to her mother, embarrassed at having to undress in front of strangers, but her mother gives a nod, while the head healer smiled kindly.

Frigga's cheeks are flaming hot, but she obeys undoing the dress straps with trembling fingers slipping her shift off over her head.

“ So you say she had her first blood a week ago ?” she hears Eir ask her mother.  
This reminds her of the horrible reason, she is in here, and she can feel tears burning her eyes.

“ Yes.” her mother sighed and She felt her gut clench, uncomfortable with the topic.

“ Well, it doesn't mean anything bad. Some girls start their cycle early before completion of puberty. Given the circumstances, it is a joyous news.” assured the healer.

They both turned to the young princess naked and shivering where she's sitting on the cot. Eir has her attention claimed by princess's under developed body, her milky white skin, invitingly soft to touch. Her nipples are the same color as her pink lips. 

“ Princess Frigga, king odin has sent me to examine you and make sure there's nothing wrong with you. Shall we begin.” 

Frigga couldn't answer around the knot in her throat at the mention of her betrothed. She tired not to imagine her future, to focus on the healer infront of her.

Eir stroked her neck and shoulders murmuring soft praise reassuring the young child. Her long fingers skimmed over her eyes,lips, budding breasts and down her waist lulling her into false security. The healer palmed her breast, her hand enveloping her entire boob squeezing gently. Eir gradually moved to the deliciously hot nipples pinching and groping making the princess wince. Eir smiles darkly and starts rolling the pearly breasts between her fingers massaging small circles into the soft skin. Frigga whimpers closing her eyes resisting the urge to cover her tender chest.

“ Beautiful, the princess will have no problem nursing the royal heir by next year.” praised the healer watching the princess flush violently all the way to her stomach.

The queen remained tight lipped watching the healer let go of her daughter's pebbled breasts, her hands lingering on her small waist before moving between her creamy legs. Her child tries to instinctively close her legs but Eir tuts her with a hand on her hips.  
Frigga squirms when Eir's fingers brush her inner thigh, tensing as they move inward tracing her pink petals before resting her warm hand on her opening lightly pressing her warm pink flesh.

“ Such a lovely color.” Eir says; “ It's never been touched I assume.”

Her mother answered negative, “ We were very careful to follow All father's orders.”

'Eir made a small sound, her gaze focused on the princess, watching tears flow freely getting lost in her thick blonde hair.

“ Princess, have you noticed any hair growth?” Eir questioned her fingers kneading her soft outer lips.

“ Ngh....I ....sniff..sniff... never grew....grew ...sniff... hair on my body.” Frigga cried when the fingers pressed inside her flower. Immediately the fingers drift out to rub the skin above her flower taking her breath away.

“ You're better off without hair.” Eir noted lowly moving closer, her other hand joining between the spread legs.

“Do you touch yourself between the legs?” interrogated Eir looming over the young princess.

“ Only when ....When I wash .” Frigga stammered. She flinched when a finger plunged into her virgin excepting piercing pain, but instead the finger crooked massaging her inner folds.

Eir breathed deeply, her heart racing at tightness of the cunt, the hot insides melting her fingers making her dizzy. 

“ please...stop...please. Mother.” cried the young princess, her eyes begging her mother to end the examination.

“ Princess, stop squirming. We don't want you accidentally breaking your purity now; do we ?” chided Eir bringing her other hand to pinch her tiny nub. 

“ princess, you will feel good in few seconds.” replied Eir distractedly adding another finger into the tiny pussy.

The healer put a steady pressure on her nub while she gently pushed her fingers into the young pussy, easing in up to the knuckle groaning when her finger tips touched the princess hymen. She moves her fingers inside stroking the spot watching the princess gasp in pleasure.

Frigga squirms surprised at the sensation of warmth spreading her stomach . Eir looks on with satisfaction at the princess reaction feeling the slick coating her fingers enjoying the feeling of her walls clamping down her fingers like a vice.

A loud clearing of throat brings her back. Clearly caught, Eir gently pulls her fingers, her other hand glowing with red healing magic examining the princess womb and birth canal. She slips away to wash her hands while the young child slowly pushes herself upright trembling, avoiding her mother's yes.

“ Princess, you can get dressed. Everything looks good. I will inform his majesty; you're fertile and ready for the ceremony.: 

“ You're highness.” Eir bowed to the two royals leaving the room.


	2. reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has his desire come true. Frigga sleeps while magic turns her younger waking up to her world turned upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys. this is a mild chapter with small smut scenes. it has plot going back and forth between frigga's past and present. by the way did anyone notice that i am obsessed with long blonde curls. My girlfriend said after reading the all my other stories, i might have a hair kink. I never noticed it but there it is; one more perversion to add to the list. I tried it keep it down this time. Enjoy.

Present day. Asgard royal summer retreat- Helagsfjallet Mountains.

“ Is it done ? How long until she regains consciousness?” 

“ My lord, it is difficult to say precisely. what we have done is unprecedented. We will give her a day or two, closely monitoring her rest. Her body is slowly changing and the signs of youth are visible. We will call for your highness when the transformation is complete.” Eir explained mindful of her king.

“ How much will she remember ?” 

“ As your majesty suggested, the queen will revert back to a 13 yr old. She will have no recollection for her marriage to Odin or events after that. She will remember that fateful day 3600 yrs ago when she first encountered her.....”

“ send for me when it is complete. I want to be the first one, she sees when she rises from her enchanted sleep.” 

“yes my lord.” Eir bowed to his back.

“ Eir, one last thing. I don't take well to others touching my playthings.” he added darkly leaving the rooms. Eir gulped fearing discovery of her past liberties with the slumbering queen.

777777777777777

3600yrs ago.The day Frigga finally met her husband Odin.

“ Where is she?” All father Odin demands, charging into the rooms, the servants scattering in his presence.

Frigga kneels all the way down, then up keeping her head down.

“ My lord.” she says in a smaller voice, unsure of her betrothed's mood.

Odin strides over, stopping before her. His big hairy fingers lift her chin, tilting it up and down inspecting her like a prized mare. His eyes dart all over her small figure frowning before releasing her.

“ Who are you?” The Allfather questions impatient.

Frigga blinks at the unexpected question, she pauses for a breath, “ Frigga Njorddottir, princess of Vanaheim.”

“ Try Again.”

Dread fills her stomach, her fingers tightening in her skirt, cowering for angering the mighty ruler of Yggdrasil in their first meeting. In this situation, she does the only reasonable thing and faints toppling into Odin sending him staggering at the unexpected weight.

Frigga wed Odin the next day leaving her home to become his queen.Over the years, Frigga mellowed her husband transforming him into a kind ruler and loving father. Their first encounter became the most sought after ballad for centuries to come, with Odin grinning at his beautiful wife while Frigga flushed a pretty pink, smiling shyly at her king.

**************

Present day 

Frigga sighed in her sleep, turning on her back before going still. Thor leaned forward gazing at his transformed mother. She looked so small for a 1300 yr old but her body showed signs of adolescence hidden beneath the silken covers. He looked forward to long pleasurable years watching her childlike body blossom into her full bloom.

Frigga looked exquisite in the dim light, innocent and peaceful slumbering unaware. Thor traced his fingertips on her sun kissed cheeks, admiring her small button nose. He groaned watching her pink lips part giving him a glimpse of her pretty tongue. He buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent, a mixture of herbs combined with sweet scent of apples. He closed his mouth around her ear, nipping lightly cursing when his mother let out a breathy sound.

He turned his head capturing her pretty lips with his own sucking on the lower lip turning it bright red. He caressed her cheeks, a finger slipping into her sinful mouth. Running his finger over her tongue and pearly white teeth, his cock stirred at the wet heat. He kissed her fully on the mouth gently savoring her taste. 

Thor traced his fingers over her puffy lips, trailing along her neck, over the rise of her clavicle feeling her pulse steady under his fingers. He leaned back with one last kiss, settling in the plush chair waiting for his mother to awaken.

Frigga stretched with her eyes closed,slowly gaining consciousness. She already mourned the loss of her peaceful dreams. She wanted to sleep for the rest of eternity to never wake again. She could feel throbbing pain behind her eyeballs, from all the crying for the past week. The week has been long and tiresome with the palace preparing for the ceremony. She can't wait to get it over with, so she can...!..What....What will come after her wedding; she doesn't know.She prays it is not as unpleasant as her mind conjures in the dead of the night. 

Her mind reminds her of the latest tragedy; fainting in the face of her future husband. She sends a quick prayer to the norns hoping she goes scot-free. She sits up, her mouth stretched in a perfect '0' rubbing her eyes lazily feeling for the rope. She sensed something wrong when her hand met thin air, opening her eyes she took in the foreign surroundings. The bed she lays in is too big covered with white elven silk, very different from her bright colored woven quilts and swan bed. She noticed she was wearing a low cut silken dress..... if it could be called that; she could make out the curve of her small round breasts, the material sheer and petal soft against her body.She hurriedly brought the sheets to her neck covering her exposed body.

She visibly startles at a male voice, looking around noticing the large figure obscured by shadows at the foot of the bed. She cries out, scrambling to the other side of the bed calling out for her mother.

“ Relax. You're safe.” said the man coming into view. The young princess watched the man fearfully taking in his towering warrior's body and blazing eyes. She fisted her hands in the sheets feeling exposed.

The young princess managed to get her throat working on the fourth try asking in a shaky voice.

“ Wh...where am.... I... ?”

“W...who ar..eee you?”

“ Don't you remember ?” she squeaked at his deep tone.

“N....no.” She stammers looking at him with wide fearful eyes pressing herself to the head board trying to make herself small.

“ When King Odin came to see you in your chambers, you passed out in fear. He was so infuriated by such a shameful display; he annulled the engagement.”

“ He said it is an insult to his house that Vanaheim dared to offer him such a paltry bride. He threatened war to raze the realm to ashes. Your father begged on his knees while Odin sent for his generals. Your mother joined her husband begging for mercy. After hours of pleas, he calmed down, backing down on slaughtering the realm but he refused to wed you.” 

“The council summoned me to the Vanaheim when Odin declared that I wed his discarded bride. He banished us to the northern mountains of Asgard never to step foot in the court on the threat of death. King Njord publicly disowned his daughter declaring you enemy of the crown, to be killed on sight to appease the Allfather.” The man said darkly pausing at the sound of her sobbing. 

“ I am Thor, bastard son of Odin and now your husband. We will spend our lives in the north west part of Asgard, high in mountains. The manor is fit for royalty with invisible staff catering to our every needs. Do you have any questions?” He explained with a small smile.

The young princess barely registered the words, her ears ringing at her fate. The man, Thor continued,

“ You may curse the norns for this cruel fate. I am used to Odin reacting the way he did.” Thor shrugged sitting straight in his chair, his blue eyes sincere.

“ I say we make good of the situation. Enjoy our life together.” 

“ They won't..... won't want us to... pub..public claim...” Frigga started cursing herself for how childlike she sounded.

“ Ah,” Thor smirked.

Frigga felt her heart thump, beating wildly against her chest. She tried to run, summon her magic crying out when her magic failed to respond. She looked wide eyed at the man with renewed fear. 

“ Odin has your magic bound. He wanted you to suffer, getting violated and punished for the insult against his being.”

“Shh...don't cry. I will keep you safe. He has no power over what he threw away.” He soothed his distressed bride.

“I will not claim my right as your husband until you are ready. I will take my time to get your body used to pleasure before I will claim your purity.”

“ The public..sniff..sniff..” she cried, sobs wracking her small body. 

“ Since you are married to a bastard, public bedding is not needed.” Thor finished his story; sitting back taking in the racing thoughts playing on his young mother's heart shaped face clear like open book.

Frigga felt her mind spin with part relief and part dread. Her whole life led to one moment and she ruined it. She'd gone through so much enduring and submitting to Allfather's will. And it was gone like a childish wish on a bird's wing. She is forsaken, abandoned to become a plaything for a bastard prince.

Though Thor looked sincere, she saw hunger in his eyes, the way his gaze followed her every move. The thought spending her life with him fills her with dread and longing for her home that is no longer hers. She knows for all pretenses, the exiled prince is angry with her. He will be merciless making her beg and plead while he took his fury on her. The moment their eyes meet, she cowers at the burning lust she sees in his eyes.

“ Oh, princess, you are clever.” he chuckled darkly, glowing in the dim light, raw Seidr filling the room leaving her breathless.

“ My pretty wife, come and stand before me. Let me gaze at your lithe body.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up smut smut smutty smut.


	3. thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frigga gets a glimpse of her husband's inner workings. smut.

“ Come here. Let me see you.”

Frigga felt a chill crawl up her spine. She swallowed watching her husband lean forward in his chair . The room seemed charged with lightening and tension, Seidr rolling off his large body in waves making her light headed. If she knew one thing about powerful men , it was they are unpredictable and dangerous. 

She shuddered, climbing down the bed to stand in front of her husband, closing her eyes unable to bare his scrutiny. She breathed shallowly, fingers clenched tight as Thor moved into her personal space. She cried out half expecting to be bitten when he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

Thor stood crowding his young mother taking in her innocent fear. He leaned down to kiss her cheek groaning at her squeak. Standing up, his young mother barely came to his shoulder, so very fragile for young woman. She stood stiffly while he drank in her beauty. Her breasts were small, nicely rounded. Her golden hair cascaded down in thick curls reaching the top of her flared hips. Thor placed his hand on her tiny waist marveling how small his mother was, his palm covering her middle. His groping hands looked bigger than they should be on her young body. 

“ Open your eyes.” Thor commanded lowly kissing her neck.

Frigga whimpered, her bottom lip between her teeth refusing to obey her husband.

Thor ran his hands over the swell of her plump bottom smacking hard, Frigga flinched,falling forward from the force; saved by the hand around her middle. She cried out, eyes wide open with fear. 

“ I expect my words to be heard and followed.” Thor cooed gently in her ear massaging her stinging ass.

“ Your father sold you when Odin rejected you. He begged me on his knees to take his discarded daughter. I OWN You, your Body and mind. You will obey my every word and serve me like a little good princess you are. Won't you my pet?” HE whispered tightening his grip with a possessive need.

“ Yes..sniff..my lord.” sobbed Frigga lowering her eyes to the ground.

“Husband.” said Thor his left hand toying with the knot at her neck.

“ My ... Lord?” 

“ I am your husband. Call me your husband.” rumbled Thor tilting her chin up, watching her lips tremble. His mother tried very hard to keep her eyes open, meeting his gaze. Her body went rigid as the silken ties gave under his fingers dropping to the floor with a thud.

“Say it. call me; husband.” he commanded her; watching her wet lips as she refused to look down. 

“ L..Lord..mnn.. Hus.. Husband.” Frigga uttered prettily, closing her eyes, giving away her fear. She gasped at the feel of his lips pressing a chaste kiss to her soft petal lips. He traced her jaw with his lips , trailing little kisses only to stop at her red bitten mouth. He pressed their heads together breathing hotly on her lips. Frigga breathed uneven clenching her hands into fists. 

“ Help me take a bath.” Thor spoke moving away from her. Frigga nearly collapsed from sheer relief.

Her brief respite was shattered as he took her by hand pulling her into wide chamber filled with rising steam, large bathing pools and marble statutes sprouting water in clear streams.

The young princess stood by the door trying hopelessly to hide her nudity. The sound of metal hitting stone has her looking up. Uncaring of the audience Thor stripped revealing golden skin to her gaze. She stared hypnotized as her golden husband untied the laces of the inner tunic letting it fall to the ground. His body seemed to ripple and flaunt its strength with very movement. Beautiful; her mind supplied making her breath quicken. Frigga's chest began to move faster as her eyes roved over her husband's muscular shoulders, perfectly chiseled chest, rock hard abs and blonde trail.....

Thor chuckled and Frigga looked away flushing beet red at having been caught. Thor entered the pools humming with pleasure, the water coming to his chest.

“ Come.” ordered Thor huskily offering his hand.

Frigga moved quickly taking the offered hand afraid to anger him, stepping into the steaming pools. She arranged herself behind Thor lathering a wash cloth with sweet smelling soap.Hesitantly, She brings it up to his shoulders scrubbing gently. She massaged his scalp, running fingers through his shoulder length golden hair watching him relax; enjoying the feel of her soft hands. 

She washed his muscled arms and back before moving to the front. Frigga ran soapy fingers down his chest gently .Thor watched her taking in rosy skin glistening from the wet steam. His mother refused to look at him keeping her eyes on the lion head sprouting water into the pools. She managed to preserve her modesty with her hair covering her front while she washed him. 

Frigga stood with her hands crossed at her chest waiting to be dismissed, when he grabbed her wrist, guiding her sit on the pools edge.

Frigga gasped at the feel of cool marble against her back. Goosebumps prickled along her skin as Thor gently pushed away her blonde curls bearing her body to his heated gaze, his fingers leaving heated trails in their wake. Strong arms wrapped around her, pinning her arms above her head. She shivered with a unknown feeling as her legs are spread to accommodate her husband's girth. She locked her legs above his hips to prevent toppling over. She sat stiffly on the edge, being held up by her husband's strength. Her breath hitched at the sound of his moan of pleasure. She raised her head to beg, plead for mercy, her throat refused to form words at the sight of her husband's burning lust. His eyes were blown out, with flashes of lighting visible occasionally. He was breathing heavily looming above her. She sat mesmerized watching his rough calloused hands trace gentle circles on her hips. She felt her eyes close on their own as Thor pressed tender kiss to her brow, cheeks and nose repeating the action until she relaxed into his touch. 

Thor tightened his grip on her waist as Frigga placed her hands around his neck. He pressed soft kisses against her mouth as his hands moved lower . Her eyes fluttered close as he cupped her ass cheeks, his mouth nipping along her jaw. His bread rasped against her soft cheeks causing a pleasant heat to spread all over her. Thor pressed one last kiss to her nose before he moved to kiss her on the lips again. 

The kisses became more insistent, lasted longer each time; teeth gently grasping her bottom lip. Frigga whimpered, fingers sliding into his hair as he tugged on her bottom lip.The kisses and nips ignited desire inside her. Her body responded by pressing into the hard muscled chest caging her tiny self.

Frigga parted her lips as a hot tongue licked at the seam of her lips begging for entry.Thor moved his mouth against hers slowly coaxing tiny gasps and moans from her. His tongue was hot, too big for her little mouth, licking and coaxing her tongue into action. She captured his tongue between her pearly teeth and bit playfully making him gasp.He tightened his grip and pulling her impossibly closer. 

Thor's pupils dilated with desire, he growled curling his fingers bruising her pale skin. He thrust his tongue roughly into her mouth, causing his mother to arch her back with a sob. Frigga shut her eyes as the kiss deepened, exploring her sweet mouth, licking and biting; devouring her insides.

Frigga found herself kissing back, losing some of the fear as the kiss became heated, their tongues entwined, teeth clashing leaving her breathless. Thor pulled back when need for air became absolute smirking at her dazed look. 

Frigga licked her lips, a weak whine escaping her as she felt her husband's hard length pressed against her bare mound. Thor rocked against her, groaning lowly right into her ear. Frigga lay panting softly, cheeks flushed watching him with half closed eyes. Her breath hitched at the feel of his hot length rubbing against her outer lips. She turned bright red when a large hand grabbed her soft pearly breast. The tips pebbled with arousal. 

Frigga watched his large hand glide down to cup her other breast fully in his palm squeezing gently. Her husband took each tender breast in hand pinching and massaging softly making her breath quicken. She bit her lips to stifle her cries when a wet heat enveloped her nipple, sucking gently. She sobbed arching her back into his mouth as the sensation became too much. She begged unable to decide between stopping or begging for more, giving into the warm feeling pooling in her stomach.

“ Lo... Lord...nnh..nmm ...plea.... please..s..” 

Thor nipped gently making his mother cry out in need. He moved his right hand between her legs, pressing against her virgin cunt. His mother stiffened underneath him, pleasure lost in face of fear; bucking helplessly as he rubbed her clit crying out to stop.

“ Please....nhh... stop, my lord. You .....promi...sniff .....” Frigga cried out in fear at the thought of her husband going back on his word and claiming her purity right here in the baths. 

“ I will not penetrate you. Enjoy the feel of my fingers.” said Thor biting down harshly on her nipple. Frigga cried out in pain and fear as he continued his onslaught on her nub leaving it red and puffy.

Thor curled his fingers in her golden tresses pressing her slick against him. He spread her legs wider, his red shiny tip sliding between her legs precome soaking her clit. His aching length spread her outer lips rubbing against her core, his other hand groping her buttocks.He thrust between her legs, setting a steady pace.He kissed her rough and filthy, all teeth and tongue. He pushed his young bride on her back,balanced with a hand on the hips as he quickened his pace. His mouth brushed against her nipples, biting and marking her chest leaving behind stinging pain. 

Frigga sobbed as Thor thrust against her core, precome soaking her outer lips with every thrust. Thor groaned as his pace stuttered, he went still with an animalistic roar as warm seed coated her folds and stomach.

Thor pulled away breathing hard, his hand cupping her buttocks squeezing them one last time. He dragged his fingers between her thighs moaning at feel of her slick coated pussy. He brought the fingers to his mouth tasting himself. He pushed Frigga into the pool gently before walking away leaving her breathless with shame and arousal.

Frigga jerked at the sound of door closing. She lay on her back, sprawled out; floating in the steaming water, the last of her tears drying out. She wondered if she made a mistake in succumbing to her baser needs. She tried reasoning her mind. There is no need to feel shame, guilt. Everything she did was what she had been taught for centuries.

'To obey her husband without question.' She knew since the day she could walk, she is to wed Odin for their Kingdom's safety. She accepted her fate and made peace marrying for political gain. Now she finds herself banished and wed to his son, her step son if everything went according to plan and she enjoyed his advances. Her mind cannot fathom the depth of twisted insanity this called for.

'She is terrified of Thor and his mercurial mood. She doesn't want to refuse him for him to turn against her self. So if she is to be his plaything, a pet to toy with; then she will get used to it the same way she accepted her fate to marry odin.

She winced at the feel of sticky cum between her thighs, hissing as she traced her swollen nub gently washing away her husband's spend. 

She wasn't sure how to feel anymore. Shakily, She got to her feet, exiting the baths afraid of running into her husband. She breathed a sign of relief finding their chambers empty. She made way to the massive bed climbing under the covers settling in for sleep. But as minutes passed, she whimpered trying hard to silences her sobs. She rolled to the edge of the bed, making herself small trembling allover. She was wet shivering from cold, her breasts tender. She could feel Thor's hands, his hot spend between her legs as he used and abused her body despite of her protests.

In a span of a day she is banished, married off to a brute, declared enemy of her realm and was violated by her lord husband.She felt disgust at being forced to endure this vile and crude treatment. She fell asleep hating herself for getting aroused and being a willing prisoner.


	4. tricky love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note.******firstly for all those reading this story, my "Frigga " looks like "Drew Barrymore" from movie "Poison Ivy 1992". lookfor the rainy scene in the forest where she has sex with a older man. you can see clip on any porn site. watch as he gropes her round breast through nearly transparent white top. imagine her swinging on a tire swing with her curly hair down her back but with more innocent look.
> 
> This chapter is plot with a few drops of porn.some may get offended as it contains menstrual blood and boot licking.  
> if there is anykink you want me write about you can request it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot bloopers: Frigga gave birth to 12 sons in total, 10 of them are sired by Thor and one young seth belongs to Heimdall when he raped her with Thor's blessing. Her last child Vali, was sired by laufey with Thor secretly hoping Loki will be reborn to no avail. Thor lay with Jarnsaxa, loki'sand Helblindi's cousin secretly hoping for Loki to be reborn.

Greetings All father Thor,

King Laufey sends his regards. The Old King invites your highness to the first name day celebrations of Vali Frostson, the latest and much loved addition to his family. Laufey king requests your presence with the Young Queen by your side.

LAufey king feels Prince Vali should meet his birth mother even under the unique circumstances we find ourselves in. Vali's nephew/step brother Narfi and his mother Jarnsaxa, and few of his step brothers will be attending the event. Vali is given the title 'frostson' to avoid any future claims to the Jotun and Aseir throne. As such Prince Vali is doing well and shows early prowess of magic.

Regards and best wishes,   
King Helblindi.

999999

Thor entered their chambers finding his young mother curled into a ball under the sheets. Sighing, he gently shook her awake bracing for her cries. Frigga scrambled from his touch whimpering and cowering in fear. He breathed deeply waiting for her to calm down before speaking in his most sincere and gentlest voice.

“ I will be leaving for Jotunheim for a week or two. I will beg my mother to intervene of our behalf. Please don't leave the palace grounds. There is a library and garden if you get bored. Ask the servants if you need anything else.And lastly I am sorry.” 

Thor left mjolnir in hand before Frigga could find her voice. She lay there wide eyed, breathing hard afraid that any moment Thor will burst in to torment her.

Heimdall stepped out of the Bifrost dome waiting for his King to descend. soon enough Thor landed before him, red cape fluttering and silver armor sparkling like diamonds in the morning sun.

He led his King to a humble two storied house, serving a cool pitcher of mead sitting down in a well worn love seat, waiting for his king to speak his mind. Thor gulped down the mead in one go before sitting down facing the watchman. He looked around for a sign of young Seth before he focused on Heimdall.

“ Seth is out to capture a dragon for Vali's name day.” answered Heimdall to the unasked question.

Thor relaxed into the couch and started explaining the events of last night, “ I thought this time will be different Heimdall, but she refuses me as before. The potion worked, it made us revert back to youth, I hoped, she will accept me and welcome my embrace. In her eyes, I am no longer her son but her lawful husband yet she refuses me. I tried being gentle and patient. What should I do, gatekeeper. I don't want to restore to our old methods of raping her to submission.”

Heimdall felt disappointment well inside him at loss of chance to enjoy Frigga's young body, he was hoping to have a taste of her. However his face remained neutral as he addressed his king, “ Thor, Frigga has always been wilful and slow to accept her fate. Fucking her to submission after every birth was a temporary solution.It made you an oppressor in her eyes. she will respond well to gentle affection than cruel acts.

I recall Odin suggesting that Vili assault her the day after their bedding ceremony. He came in time rescuing her from his brother gaining her trust. Frigga forgave him and came to love him in a short span of time even though she knew Odin is solely responsible for her misery. Frigga will never come to love as long as she sees you as her tormentor. You need a outsider, a villain to get her to love you.” Heimdall finished smiling darkly with his king.

“So Frigga aside, why are you here Thor? Is it wise to leave your young bride alone?” Asked Heimdall.

“ I burned all the books, tapestries anything telling of the past three millennium and had the fortress thoroughly searched. All she will find are some war textbooks and raunchy porn in the library. I am here because of General Sigrid and his daughter's summons.”

“ Sif wants to marry her daughter off to crown prince and demands i speak to Modi and convince him.”

“ Aah.” said Heimdall.

“ Ah. Indeed. Everyone with half a mind can notice that Modi is not interested in women.But Sif lost in her power lust thinks she can command us to do her bidding like a lap dog. I cannot wait for her father to die before I execute her whole family.”

“ I have half the mind to go to Jotunheim myself to choose a high standing runt for Modi to marry. It will show Sif and take care of future heir problem in one go.”

“ My lord, perhaps you should consider Narfi for the crown prince. It will help strengthen your ties with King Helblindi. His displeasure over you siring a child with his cousin Jarnsaxa will dampen if his nephew becomes the Aseir Queen. Narfi is undoubtedly the most beautiful Jotun runt the realms have ever seen.”

“ Heimdall, all this sounds wise and logical. But Narfi will never agree to marrying his brother. He is too much of a free spirit, content to roam the nine, he takes after Loki in this aspect, pity they never met. The issue of Jarnsaxa is resolved when i traded the casket for her womb. It was one time thing in the past when i was raw and aching from the loss of Loki. I hoped for loki's return and took his cousin to bed wishing he will be reborn from Jarnsaxa's womb.” Thor answered gloomily.

“ My king, have faith. The day Loki will join your bed is near until then you should enjoy Frigga and prepare her for the future.” consoled Heimdall. At Heimdal's words Thor looked surprised for Loki has been evading their sight for a millennium. He asked with renewed hope.

“ Did you see something Heimdall?”

“ My lord, though i am gifted with allsight, prophecy has never been my thing. But Seth takes after his mother, he can predict future events with some accuracy. He is learning but it is slow progress with no one to guide him. A week ago, he had a vision of Frigga running after a squealing raven headed Jotun child that bore high resemblance to Prince Loki. It remains to see if it is a vision of future or past.” 

Thor felt his heart sore at the news. The image of young loki and his mother writhing and moaning in bed fills him with happiness. 

“ Heimdall, keep an close eye on him.We don't want him or his brothers finding the truth of their conception. Seth is yours and yours alone. He should never find out who his birth mother is. The same goes for the other 10. They will remain with the guardians until they reach adulthood when they will join Modi in ruling Asgard. I don't want them lusting after their mother once the truth is out. This is the one thing; you promised in return for siring a child with my queen.” warned Thor.

“ I have another question for you. When I agreed to sharing mother with king Laufey after birth of my last son, Mother went willing without any protest as opposed the time you lay with her. King Laufey insisted on Frigga's presence at Vali's name day. Is it me or their is some deeper ties, shared past between the two.”

“ I am afraid to say, your mother always carried a torch for Laufey. A decade before her wedding, Laufey lived in the Vanir palace learning Seidr. Your mother followed him around unable to act on her feelings. Seeing Laufey just after giving birth to Balder, with your hold loosening on her magic she must have relapsed to the past and acted on her desires.” said Heimdall. 

9999

Frigga spent an entire week locked in her rooms dreading her husband's return. The eight day she woke up with mild cramps and blood between her thighs. She hurried off the massive bed into the bathing chambers afraid of getting blood on the silken sheets. She drew herself a bath too hot on her sensitive skin washing the sticky red between her legs before soaking in for a few moments. By the time she was out, her skin turned red from the scalding water. Two servants stood by her bed replacing the sheets while another woman handed her her small clothes with a cotton rag, ready to assist her. Frigga locked herself in the bathing chambers waiting for them to leave. She picked through her breakfast before settling for a nap. 

The next day, too restless with pent up curiosity and boredom she ventured outside her chambers walking the corridors, hiding behind a pillar when a servant passed through the halls. She mapped the whole fortress by mid day meal discovering 3 gardens, a sauna, 2 massive conference rooms, an average sized library and 15 bedrooms. She spent the remaining day in the planetrerium by the northwest tower overlooking snow capped mountains studying the dusty scrolls and memorizing Asgard's stars and constellations.

The next day she explored the library finding the books either boring, books on war and battle formations, childish fairy tales and folk stories and lastly romances. She picked a book in random deciding to read in her rooms. Halfway through the book she discovered that the book contained raunchy forbidden writings, the kind of which would get her punished by her mother. She kept reading figuring if she is old enough to get married she is old enough to read about pleasure.

Frigga was lounging by the fireplace, fresh out of bath in her creamy night gown having just completed another bawdy romance when she felt a shift in the weather. At once dark rumbling clouds and heavy rain started pouring outside making her chambers appear vast and ominous. She sat up to call for a servant when she felt a presence in her rooms. She looked and saw none other than Odin standing beside her divan.

“Allfather.” Frigga was shocked and suddenly very frightened. Where had he come from? She wrapped her hands tightly around herself and tried not to panic.

Odin loomed above her, blocking her escape. He wore a black robe which hung open exposing his barrel chest thick with curly white hair that also covered his belly, groin and thighs. His cock swung full and heavy between the thick muscles of his legs.

Frigga cried out trying to escape when he is on her pining her in place with every intention for violating her.

“Allfather, please... I am married to our son.NO, No...!” Frigga struggled to get out from under him.

“ I am Allfather, the ruler of the nine. I have the right to any bed room I desire. You should be honored by my contribution to your marriage.”

“ This is your punishment for being so useless. You will willing spread your legs for me and get fucked like a whore.” He roared, his hands gripping her hips hard.

“ Please, my king. Have mercy. Thor will turn on you if you do this.” 

“ Thor is my son and he will learn to live with it. He will be away at the capital till the end of the week. And you won't tell him of your shame. You've done him no favor. It is my mercy that you are still alive. You need to understand what you are, what you're purpose is and accept it. You're a war prize and your purpose is to pleasure me. You have no rights except what I grant you.” 

“ No!” cried Frigga, “ No, stop.” she repeated anguished unable to move and unable to stop Odin's hands from removing her night gown.

Odin pulled her night gown up her waist stroking her thighs, grabbing her panties and tearing them apart. He gripped her hips and dragged her a few inches closer. He leaned down, resting his entire bulk on her struggling form pinning her down. His hand slid between her legs coming to rest on her folds finding them wet and sticky. Odin paused for a moment, brows furrowed at the wrong feeling. He pulled his hand out with a jerk, staring uncomprehending at his red fingers unconsciously loosening his grip.

Frigga scrambled from under him, falling to the floor watching Odin's disgusted face, crawling to get away. Odin cursed and turned on her like a mighty lion on a mouse his boot resting on her pining her in place.

“ you disgusting wench. I should kill you this instant and be done with you. How dare you get impure blood on my hand.” he shouted his boot connecting with her back.

Frigga cried out hurt with mind numbing fear turning her white as a sheet. She grit her teeth, stiffling a sob as Odin's boot pressed hard on her.

“ Beg for your life. Kiss my boot. I will consider sparing your life.” barked Odin, his eyes sparkling with unholy glee.

“ My lord?” Frigga choked out, conscious of her disheveled state, legs splayed wide, blood seeping down her legs to the cool marble floor , fresh purple bruises blossoming on her pearly skin.

“ Kiss my boot and lick it clean. Show me how sorry you are?” Odin grabbed her by arm, twisting it and pulling her until she fell near his feet.A hard hand forced her head down. Frigga gripped his leg to prevent falling face first on his boot.

“ Go on, lick it.” cooed odin breathing heavy. His cock gave a twitch leaking precome.

Frigga swallowed hard, she felt sick. She raised her hands to prevent Odin's boot from crushing her face. Ducking her head she placed a kiss on the heel. Tears coalesced in the corners of her eyes and she did her best to blink them away refusing to let them flow. Her lips shook and her panicked eyes watched Odin grunt with arousal. 

Frigga parted her mouth, her tiny tongue tasting the warm leather. The thick hide felt disgusting. Another lick brought the taste of dirt to her mouth. It overwhelmed her. Time seemed to halt making her agony seem eternal.

A loud crash followed by hammer aimed at Odin's face has her fall to the floor as Odin is knocked through the wall. Thor strode into the room lightening forming a white protective armor around him. HE looked furious, fists clenched, electricity sparking from his eyes. 

Odin climbed out the rubble, his spear in hand but Thor cut him off with a hand to his throat.

“ You will leave and never come back. You will leave my wife alone and if i ever see you again i will tear your chest with my bare hands and crush your beating heart. You hear me.”he roared choking Odin.

“ I... swear..” promised Odin begging his son to let go.

Thor let the old king fall to the ground watching as the old king vanished from the chambers. Thor rushed to Frigga enveloping her in a protective embrace.

Frigga cried out in the arms of her rescuer letting her agony flow.She let out one anguished wail after other until there was nothing left except harsh sobs that ripped from her broken heart. The despaired howls went on and on until She feared her heart will surely burst from her despair and leave nothing behind. Sometime later, a numbness seeped through her and the torrent of emotions receded enough so she could think again. The strong arms tightened protectively around her, begging forgiveness. She wondered if could stay in his arms long enough for the Norns to claim her broken battered soul to free her from misery. She lay still, her head resting on his hard chest willing her tears to stop. Her husband shifted above her, his gentle hands cradling her head to his heart. He pressed a soft kiss to her hair begging for forgiveness.

“ I am sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone. I should have know it was a trap. I am so sorry.” 

“ I will protect you. No one, much less you should have experienced such cruelty from Odin or me. I will keep you safe from him and anyone who dared to harm you.”

“I am sorry for my behavior that night. I had no right to treat you the way i did. I was angry at Odin, the banishment and was hurt when you rejected me.”

“I loved you for more than a century. It was love at first sight when i saw your portrait delivered to the Aseir palace. I was in a dark place back then, discovering the truth of my birth. Odin forced himself upon my mother, Jord, cousin of King Laufey to gain upper hand on a treaty. She loved me but hated my existence. I always have a inkling of feeling but finding the truth was a harsh shock. I was aimless, angry lost soul when i first laid my eyes on you and fell in love. I felt you gave me purpose and desire to live again. Imagine my shock when I find out; my true love is to be my mother and queen. I loved you deeply in my heart and hated myself for having these feelings towards my soon to be mother.”

“ When Odin summoned me to Vanir palace to wed you, I was overjoyed that Norns heard my prayers gifting you to me.But seeing you cringe and cower had me in despair; thinking you loved my cruel father. I was clouded with jealousy refusing to see your suffering. It made me vile, turning me into a monster like my father. Please forgive me.”

“ I will wait for you to come to me. And until then I will never lay a hand on you.”

Frigga felt her heart soar at his pleas. she hugged him tighter falling asleep his arms. Thor lifted her sleeping form carrying her to their bed. 

Heimdall roared with laughter startling young Seth. A hairless Seth rushed to his father asking what was so funny but Heimdall shooed him off with a laugh mumbling about a trick King Thor played on a unsuspecting youth.


	5. frigga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor spends a lovely evening with his mother. Frigga truly experiences pleasure for first time.
> 
> SMUT ALERT.
> 
> please comment. I am going insane unable to know if you liked my work. Some hint will be nice. I will even settle for a like.

Frigga smiled shyly running her fingers over the creamy organza material while staring in the mirror. The sheer fabric flowed along her body, showing off her natural curves. She blushed admiring the way her red panties hugged her plump bottom, showing off her long creamy legs. Her eyes were lined with kohl accentuating her Bambi eyes adding a touch of wickedness. The servants painted her lips cherry red making them seem fuller and plumper than before. The scent of sandalwood clung to her golden locks carefully braided into a loose single plait. The entire ensemble made her beautiful; dare she say seductive.

When her lord husband gifted her the gown she was apprehensive. Afraid her childish body will end up disappointing Thor and making him see how useless she was. But for the first time she is thankful for her early puberty, maturing her body for his pleasure.

“..Fr...”

Frigga jumped and turned towards the voice. Thor had entered the room while she was lost in thought. Embarrassed, she covered her bosom, flushing bright red (matching her painted lips) at the way, the sheer fabric showed off her figure leaving nothing to imagination.

Thor raised an eyebrow at her display, “ I knocked, you know.” He said approaching her with a playful smirk.

“Tho... Do you wish to see me, my lord?” She asked, feeling self conscious as he stooped at her side.

“ I take it; you like my present?” purred Thor trailing a heated palm across her shoulders. 

Frigga blushed deeper, eyes closing with a sigh at his touch. Thor hummed, blue eyes roaming over her body admiringly.

Thor leaned closer to gently press kisses along her neck smiling as his mother bared her neck easily. He took her chin in hand gently tilting it to part her lips. He kissed her on the mouth, worrying her bottom lip between his teeth making her whine for more. He slipped his tongue past her whining lips, groaning as her tongue met his eagerly.

Frigga leaned into him, fisting her hands in his tunic as he deepened the kiss savoring her soft mouth.

Thor slipped his hand down her back, settling on her ass, pulling her closer. He broke the kiss, squeezing her ass grinning at her squeak. His smug grin dared her to say something. He tilted her chin to meet his gaze.

Frigga licked her lips, meeting his gaze shyly.

“Do you like the dress?” he asked kissing her forehead.

“ Yes, my lord.” She whispered standing on her tippy toes trying to put her hands around his neck.

“ You look lovely. Beautiful.” Thor breathing pressing light kisses to her neck, pausing at the shell of her ear.

“ I love that you dolled up for me.” he purred licking her ear making her moan.

“ But look what I found in the garden, carelessly left on the bench by the rose bushes.” he murmured huskily in her ear, breaking their heated embrace.

A bright colored book appeared in a mist of green seidr making her squeak in surprise. Frigga watched his whole demeanor shift from gentle to wicked. She gulped putting on her most innocent look while inwardly she panicked at being caught for reading those filthy texts. She knew from experience she will be canned at best, shuddering at past cruel punishments.

“ Do you have something to say ?” 

“No, my lord. I never saw this book before much less leave it outside.” She lied eyes on the floor.

“ There is only one other person besides you, who is granted entry to the library and Hilda cannot read.”  
“ Do you want to confess or ....” he left off waiting for her confession.When his words are met with silence, he said coldly.

“ I should have you spanked for reading this filth and on top of it you dare lying to me!”

Frigga cried out begging forgiveness, “ Please my lord. Forgive me. I promise to never touch.. Please don't can me. I will do anything..” She babbled fearing worse.

“Shh, Shh...” Thor cooed gathering her in his arms gently shushing her, carefully kissing her tears away. He let her relax placing soft kisses to her hair.

“ I will never lay my hands on you with intention to hurt you. As long as you are with me, you will feel safe and loved.” He murmured in her ear. drying her tears.

Frigga relaxed into his kisses, kissing back slowly, their lips meeting lazily , gentle and loving one moment; hot and consuming the next. The tongues joining in a dance, leaving them breathless and giddy with love. After an eternity of heated kisses, they separated smiling . 

Thor broke the last kiss with a smug grin, “ If you think you are forgiven you have another thing coming at you. Your punishment is you will read out loud the contents of this book while I admire my present.”

HE scooped her up, carrying her to the bed before she can argue with him. Frigga clung to his broad chest squealing. Easing her down on the silken sheets, Thor joined her wrapping a arm around her waist to prevent her from escaping. He kissed her cutting off her protests while the book floated above them.

“ Thor..” Frigga whined when he pulled away leaving her breathless.

“ Go on. Start from the beginning.” He grinned cheeky making her heart beat faster.

“ You...want me to..., my lord ?” She blushed, hands trembling as she reaches to grab the book.

It opens to a page filled with vivid illustrations of a female body in throes of passion. She flushes a bright red, body tensing against Thor. She licks her lips, making them shine. Turning the page she cleared her throat, choking, seeing the printed text.

Quickly she turned the page landing on chapter 6. Frigga stammers, unable to form sentences, her brain melting at the prospect of reading the scene out loud.

A voice smooth like a river stone, purrs in her ear, “ My queen, perhaps this will help.” 

Thor pulled her closer to him, his heavy cock pressed into the small of her back. She blushed, a lovely red staining her cheeks, spreading down all the way to her stomach.

“We can go on to opening my present if you don't want to.” He added in a deep husky tone as his palms toyed with the shoulder straps. Frigga quickly nods her head, eyes fixed on the pages as she attempts her best to form words speaking just above a whisper. 

“Tyr walked in on his cousin taking a shower. His eyes zeroed on her huge, perky ti....bosom to her.. clean shaven, peach like ..flower. He was assaulted by images of his little cousin, writhing under him begging for his ...thing. ”

She cut off, when her husband doubled over with hysterical laughter, face red as his guffaws died down. Frigga watched, fascinated and a little put off by his humor. 

When he was nearly done, Thor plucked the book from her hands and placed it on the pillow giving her his full attention, his eyes impish. He pushed her to lie on her back, settling his weight above her.

“ you want me to believe This depraved author who dabbles in incest uses the word 'bosom'!” he teased, his fingers tracing her shoulders, pushing the straps aside exposing her chest to his hungry gaze.He trailed his hands on her heaving chest, each palm grasping a perky breast,the soft pink tip captured between rough fingers.

“ This here are your tits, for me to grope and mark to my hearts content. When I fill your belly with my children, I will drink your delicious, life giving nectar while you beg for my cock.” He growled, his hands groping. 

“ Thor.” Frigga moaned glassy eyed as his nails raked over her round breasts. Thor smirked at her breathy moan loosening his grip, before rubbing his thumb over her pink nipples. He rolled the tips between his fingers as he leaned down placing his mouth over her left breast, so close, hot breath glided over her heated skin.

Frigga cried out, as a wet tongue drags across her right nipple. She bucks her hips, her body lifting from the bed. She grabbed Thor's head, her fingers tugging his golden locks, pressing her chest into his waiting mouth.

In response, Thor presses his lips around her nipple, pulling the delicate tip into his mouth sucking gently. Frigga shudders with a gasp, head hitting the pillow. The warm drag of his tongue too much for her inexperienced self.

“ Please..mmn..” She pulls on his hair, desperate to make him stop. Each lick of his tongue brings fireworks to her mind. Her legs twitch against him. She sobs when teeth graze her nipple before he pulls away with a wet sound.

Frigga collapsed on the bed breathless. Her chest pricks tender in the sudden cool air. She shudders, legs loosening around Thor's middle.

Large calloused hands grope her sides and she lay, content to let Thor worship her body.Every touch left burning heat, her body begging for more. She went willing as Thor pulled the dress above her head throwing it to the floor. 

Rough fingers traced her navel, thumb dipping to rub circles. The slight touch ignites a pleasant warmth in her stomach. She lay, chest heaving as Thor hooked his thumb in the waist band of her panties inching them down her legs before chucking them far. She bit her lips, heart thumping as he slipped a hand between her legs, letting it rest over her flower watching her with intense eyes.

Thor watched his mother as his hand slipped between her legs, letting it rest over her pussy to get her used to the feeling. He leaned closer kissing her passionately, making her relax into his touch. He pulled back a little and spoke with a lopsided grin,

“ My hand is on your flower ?”

Frigga blinked back at the unexpected question. Her eyes went crisscross trying to see the look on his face. Confused she nodded.

Thor smirked at her adorable look, his fingers pressing down her folds, groaning at finding them slick. He dragged his thumb to her cilt rubbing it , leering as his mother bucked her hips.

“ And what do you call this?” He asked adding another finger to her clit.

Frigga whimpered, pressing her face into the sheets, smothering her moans. She felt unknown feeling build in her stomach as Thor touched her most intimate place.

Thor watched enraptured as Frigga arched her back in pleasure. His mother was a beautiful sight, her innocent body responsive at the slightest touch. His fingers pinched her nub, while he repeated the question.

“ I won't stop till you tell me what you call this ?”

Frigga sobbed her mind barely registering the words as fingers rubbed her pearl. She sobbed begging him to stop as heat tingled the spot between her legs and it feels .....new and strange. She squirms, wanting his fingers to touch her there and ease her burning, whining when he refuses to do her bidding. Breath shallow, she answers,

“ M...ngh..my pearl.” She groans as Thor presses down hard on her pearl.

Thor growls, nails raking her pearl as he says, “ clit. This is your clit. You rub it to feel good. Be a good girl and say it.”

“ Cli..Clit.” Frigga cries out as Thor rewards her clit with a gentle smack. His hands move lower parting her petals.

“ And this is your pussy. Soon I will put my cock in here, and fill you with my seed.” He pressed a finger inside tracing her slick folds.

Frigga threw her head back,grabbing the hand between her legs; but did not try to pull his hand away. 

“ Go on, my sweet little wife.” Thor encouraged crooking his finger inside her.

“ You're.....you fingers ...nngh....inside my ...pu..ssy Pussy.” Frigga wailed as his fingers pressed on the spot. Suddenly, Frigga felt like her insides were on fire, hot sparks spread through her body making her cry out at the foreign feeling.The strange feeling overwhelmed her and she begged him to stop,

“ Please... Thor....my lord.........I am scared. I'm feeling strange.” She cried panic overtaking her as she tried pushing him away.

Thor rolled over disappointed but he did well to put on a pleasant face as he gathered his mother in his arms,

“ Its alright. You are safe.”

“ Its natural to feel pleasure. There is nothing wrong.” He cooed shushing her cries. A good fifteen minutes later Frigga emerged from his protective embrace offering apologies,

“I am sorry,... my....sniff... lord. I never meant....hic... to react.... I promise to do better....sniff....next time. Please don't hate me.” She cried hiding her face in his chest.

“ Not matter what you do I will never hate you. I love you. Will you tell me what happened.” Thor asked tilting her head to look her in the eye.

“ ..I..” 

“ i... felt This.... strange feeling.... started in my stomach and then it spread lower. When.. your ...finger did... inside...my ..pu..I felt, lightening hit me all at once. I felt....afraid i will explode.” she finished frustrated unable to voice out loud what she felt, pouting at his smiling face.

“ Did it feel good strange or bad strange.” Thor asked carefully, his lips threatening into a full blown smile.

“ I...good.” Frigga replied twinning her legs with his. 

“ What you felt was your body responding to my touch. The heat pooling between your legs indicate you feeling good and your body trying to reach its release.when you feel intense pleasure, you orgasm and your pussy produces slick preparing it for taking a cock. ”

“ Its nothing to be afraid of. Your first orgasm may shock you but later on you get used to it, you will love for it and beg for it.In fact, some women have multiple orgasms even at the slightest touch.”

“ Did you ever masturbate?” 

“Rubbing your fingers between your legs?” He asked keeping his voice gentle at her confused look.

Frigga worried her fingers listening to him flushing bright red as he explained. She bit her lips, looking away at his question.

“ Do you touch yourself ?”Thor repeated his question huskily as desire coursed through his veins lightening fast as his mother understood his question.

Frigga hid her face in his chest, tears welling her eyes.

“ Tell me how you do it.” Thor murmured breathly.

Frigga snapped her head, fear and surprise mixing together.

“ You can tell me. I love you, my sweet. I will accept every aspect of you.” said Thor framing her face in both his hands.

Frigga nodded, nervous gaze searching his face for false hood.

“ i don't ....know. I .....tried ....my...... humping....my... pillow. My nanny caught me and my mot...mother....she....”She hiccuped tears flowing down her cheeks.

“ Shhh. Its okay. Remember you're mine now. No one can hurt you.” Thor kissed her tears away.

“ Will you show me how you did it.” 

“ I want you to feel good. I want to take care of you.” He whispered in her ear gently easing her on her back, kissing her soft lips.

“ Please, my love. I want to see you cum.” He kissed her slow and gently letting her set the pace. Her tongue licked his lips, slowly pressing into his mouth, entwining their tongues together. He pulled back smirking at her relaxed face. He looked her in the eyes and commanded,

“ Go on love. Hump my pillow and make your self feel good.”

“ y...” Frigga moaned, her hands groping for a pillow. Thor licked his lips watching her bring the pillow pressing the edge on to her chest. He helped her to her knees, positioning the pillow on its side. Frigga shut her eyes tightly as she mounted the pillow, her hands scrambling to hold on. She whimpered as he caught her hand with one hand. While the other hand rested on her hips, giving her a light nudge.

He watched as his mother moved her hips, the soft pillow crumpling between her legs but still held on as her pussy lips rubbed on the edge. Frigga rocked her hips as his hand traveled along her body, groping her breasts, pinching her clit, She moved faster, needy moans escaping her mouth as his fingered her clit. Thor watched eyes completely focused between her legs as slick seeped down her pussy staining the white fabric. 

Frigga rocked her hips frantic with need, burying her face in his hand. Her breath stutters, her teeth biting his palm as she chases the strange feeling.  
She gasps, so close, smashing her pussy on the pillow. She sobs, feet digging into the sheets unable to peak. She collapsed side ward, her legs wide open, begging Thor to make it better. 

Instantly Thor is on her, his other hand parting her folds as two fingers plunge inside her core thrusting against her sweet spot. Frigga arched her back, her legs spreading wider, bucking into his touch.

Thor groaned at the sensation of her pussy rubbing against his hand. He crooked his fingers thrusting against her sweet spot while his other hand rubbed her clit. He leaned down capturing her breast in mouth, sucking hard on the pebbled tip. He nipped on the bud while he pressed down hard on her clit making her orgasm. Frigga gasped with a lovely moan, before going still as orgasm rushed through her body. Slicked covered his fingers, drops of it flying out as he fingered her folds. He stroked her through her orgasm, pulling out when she complained of sensitivity.

Frigga sobs, bucking her hips into his touch. Her skin feels heated, like agony. An urge is building up inside of her...she doesn't get it but her body wants it.

She loud moan tears from her throat every time Thor thrust against that place inside her. She sobs as Thor nips her bud making the heat burst through her body. She wails as the heat spreads her insides, consuming everything..leaving only warmth and bright pleasure. She cries out as warm fluid squirting from her pussy running down her cheeks. Her mind explodes, bright with pleasures as her body jerks experiencing her first orgasm.

She comes to a stop after long minutes with a choked moan, body limp and sensitive in the aftermath. She whines in protests as Thor slides off her.

Thor climbs down the bed undressing slowly putting on a show for Frigga. He shucks his pants down, leaning back so she can see him. His hard length is flushed angry red, leaking sticky drops of white fluid at the tip. He circles it with his palm, making it jerk, becoming even bigger climbing to sit by her side.

Frigga shudders, glassy eyes tracking his movement. Shaky hands reach out to grab his thighs. 

“ My Lord's CO..COCkk. So...So...big.” she moans, breathing deeply. “ Please.” 

Thor reached down to grab her hand, placing her delicate palm on his length, covering them with his large paw.His hips jerk sharply as her small fingers squeeze his length making him leak more precum. He pumped his length moaning at the feel of her small hand on his cock, he goes faster and faster stilling with a shout. His seed, thick musky seed sprays all over Frigga's body coating her in his cum. His hot seed coated her stomach, her puffy nipples in thick white lines. He aimed higher white dollops of semen landing on her cheek, across the bridge of her nose, some in her golden hair. 

Frigga squeezed her eyes shut as first drops of hot seed landed on her breasts. She whimpered as his seed covered her face. She was covered in Thor's virile seed. Hot, musky and reeking of sex. She spread her legs, warmth spreading at the thought of Thor marking her and claiming her with his seed. She parted her lips as he pressed his half hard cock to her mouth tasting the last few drops of cum before Thor collapsed beside her breathing deeply.


	6. early morning surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor wakes up his mother wife in the best way possible. The goodness of pussy eating to start a very fine day.

Thor entered their chambers finding his mother spooning his pillow, covers bunched up at her waist. Stripping the silk sheets away he lifted her embroidered night gown, grinning at how well his training is coming along. Pushing the gown up her armpits he looked at her naked body maturing under his teachings every single day. Sometimes he thinks, he doesn't deserve such happiness. Eyes going dark at the lack of underwear, he climbed onto the bed gently turning Frigga on her front before placing a pillow under her hips. 

He slipped down his mother's sleeping body to rest between her legs. He spread her legs to have her pussy onfull display. He pressed a kiss to her cunt, and Frigga let out a sleepy sigh. He slid a finger inside her cunt, pressing around a few times; careful of her hymen before finally finding the spot. Frigga jolted awake, scrambling to get away.

“ Shh. It's me. Lay back and enjoy the feel of my tongue.” He commanded huskily, his breath hot on her pussy.

“Thor.” she murmured, sleep clinging to her as she reached out for him. Thor leaned forward, her arms pulling him closer and their mouths meet in a passionate kiss. Frigga opened her mouth as he slips his tongue inside, swirling it around her own. The kiss ended shortly leaving the young princess surprised.

Thor moved back between her thighs licking a stripe up her center and Frigga squeaks fingers tightening in the sheets. Thor grinned taking her clit between his lips and sucking gently. His fingers toy with her pussy lips rubbing circles into her sensitive flesh.

Thor ran his tongue along the seam of her cunt licking playfully making her breath stutter. His hands held her still while he nibbled on her nub making her moan. Soothing the spot with his tongue, he wrapped his lips around her clit one more time and sucked making her cry out loud.

Thor dipped a finger in her folds, smirking at the slick coating his digit crooking it to press on her sweet spot. His mother shuddered, her pussy squeezing around his digit as heat coursed through her blood. He pulled out, moving down to her knees pressing hot kisses and sucking red marks to her inner thighs as Frigga whined at loss of his fingers. 

Frigga moaned at the pleasant stretch of her finger, bucking her hips pulling him deeper. Her back arched, toes curling as his finger found her spot., sparks bursting in her stomach. Suddenly, the pressure is gone leaving her wanting as her husband moved lower peppering kisses to her thighs.

“Thor.” She whined, banging her head into the bedding. She cried out when Thor bites down hard on her inner thigh. Her fingers pulled in his hair, trying fruitlessly to guide him back to her pussy but no matter how hard she tugged, Thor refuses to pay attention to her cunt, biting lovely marks into her creamy skin. Frustrated, she kicked him on his shoulders, pouting at his amused reaction.

“ You want something princess ?” Thor mused smirking at her petulant expression.

“ Thor.” Frigga whined, spreading her legs indicating him to get on with eating her out.

“ Beg for it.” Thor commanded his hands resting low on her waist.

“ Please..”

“ Please, What ?” he asked innocently as his fingers brushed her engorged clit.

“ please my lord. Use your fingers and make me feel good.” Frigga whispered, eyes tightly shut, one arm over her face while the other twists in the sheets by her hips.

Thor moved his fingers to her folds, parting her outer lips, spreading them delectably. 

“ do you want my tongue or my fingers inside your sopping cunt ?” He grunted as her pussy pulsed leaking slick at his filthy words.

Frigga wailed as he roughly thrust two fingers inside her cunt. “ Both... I want...nnh....your tongue...ahhh an...and finge..rs inside my pussy..”

“As you wish, princess.”

Thor pushed his fingers deep scraping her walls as his teeth tugged on her clit. Frigga let out a choked moan, arching her back trying to get him deeper. He sucked and slurped on her clit, fingers moving in and out, alternating between fast and slow driving her into a frenzy. He chuckled against her clit, the vibration causing slick to drip down her folds as Frigga mewled begging for more. He gave a one last nip to her clit before his tongue joined his fingers. Soon wet squelching sounds filled the air in time with Frigga's moans. 

Thor mouthed along the plump lips nibbling on puffy flesh making Frigga sob. His rough bread prickling her sensitive skin leaving behind a delicious itch. 

“ Ah..”

“ I'm gonna...co..” Frigga moaned tremors wracking her small frame as She pressed down on his tongue.

Frigga moans aloud as his sinful mouth prods at her opening, the tip slipping in. The wet slippery heat pressing deeper crowding his fingers stretching her wider. She gasps at the unexpected stretch, babbling and whimpering as he eats her out with fingers pressing down on her spot. Her cunt spams around his fingers, squeezing tightly as she rides out her orgasm. Thor eats her out, drinking her juices greedily as his other hand toy with her clit. He slurps and sucks on her opening, his bread dampened from her slick. 

Frigga fell on the bed with a muffled cry, boneless as her orgasm washed through her leaving her relaxed. With one last flick to her clit, Thor emerged from her legs kissing her mouth giving her a taste of her own juices. Frigga gasped tongue swirling around his tasting herself. 

Thor pulled back taking in her disheveled hair, glazed eyes, flushed breasts and finally her well eaten pussy feeling proud of turning his 13 yr old mother into a cock hungry slut.  
“ Such a good slut.” He whispered against her lips, pressing his length between her legs to let her feel his aching length. His mother responded by locking her boneless legs around his waist, canting her hips to pull him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on side note, submit mother, you're mine hit 5000 views. Even this story is nearing 5000 mark. this is first for me. thanks for support. hope you enjoy reading this chapter.


	7. Natural spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Frigga enjoy outdoors. smutty short chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out prompt/ challenge// https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NorseOdinsonfamilytales//. All the wonderful people out there try your hand at writing more norse family stories featuring Thor, Odin, frigga. Please.

Thor sat content, his back to the pool's edge as warm water lapped at his sides. His young bride took in the sights, her back pressed to his front, his chest warming her back. This outdoor hot spring was one of the many projects his brother took up in his 20's. The natural pool was cozy, relatively small compared to their rooms, lush green vines covering the walls rising to the colored glass dome . 

Purple light surrounded them, catching the precious gems spread along the cracks and contours of walls mimicking the bright stars in the night sky. The rippling waters cast flickering reflection along the walls. 

Thor swept wet curls of his mother's shoulders, fingers brushing down her arm. Goose bumps rose on her skin and Frigga felt a pang in her loins. She swallowed loudly as his hard length pressed into the small of her back. 

Two broad muscled arms came to rest around her waist, large calloused fingers kneading her breasts, thumbs brushing her pebbled nipples. Frigga moaned sweet as lightening shot straight to her core.

“ Your lovely tits doubled in size since we first started paying them attention. Soon they will fit perfectly in my large hands.” Thor spoke in her ear causing tremors wracking her body as his big hands toyed with her sensitive nipples, fingers rubbing against her dark nubs pulling them into peaks eliciting sinful sounds from her.

“ Lets see, where else did you grow ?” he purred licking the inside of her ear.

His fingers brushed feather light across her puffy clit. Frigga gasped as rough fingers worried her aching pearl, tugging on her clit drawing sweet moans from her parted lips. She sobbed as the fingers continued their torment begging him for more.

“ Ah....My Lord...Th.....lower.”

“ More....nghh....harder. ” She sobbed spreading her legs begging him to tease her folds. She threw her head back crying out loud, as two fingers plunged roughly inside the cunt scrapping against her raw nerve endings. Slick gushed her folds, her hole sucking his blunt fingers urging them to go deeper.

“ Ah..Ah.. THORRR!” she moaned as he pressed on the spongy spot deep inside her, setting her blood on fire. 

“ So wet for me, my slutty princess.” Thor mumbled into her hair, drawing out another moan from her panting mouth. Frigga gasped as she felt Thor rock against her ass, his hard length rubbing against her. His blunt fingers scraped her pussy walls while he humped her.

Frigga sobbed as his other hand tweaked her nipples, pinching and tugging on the hardened tips overwhelming her. Every now and then his fingers slid out to tease her clit. He pinched along her outer lips, pressing hard before soothing her burning flesh with gentle petting. Heat coiled low in her stomach and she squirmed to get his length inside her. Her body craved Thor and screamed to take his cock inside her sopping cunt. Every time time she tried to get his length between her legs, Thor stopped her by bodily lifting her off his length to only go back to rutting against her hips.

Frigga cried out bucking her hips begging for his length, only for Thor to ignore her needy moans. Desperate she pushed back, trapping his length between her legs and locking her legs around his waist. She shuddered, gasping as his length throbbed between her folds, hotter than the pools surrounding them.

Frigga cried out loud, hips jerking as the head slipped inside her. Above her Thor growled, hands gripping her hips as her pussy pulsed around his tip, her velvety core trying to swallow him whole.

“ My perfect Slut, I cannot wait to pound your tight pussy. But not today. For now, let me come between your legs.” he growled pushing with a splash. He arranged her on all fours, ass high in the air. He pressed his bulk close to her heated body. His pulsing length sliding along her glistening pussy. He groaned, wet guttural sound as her welcoming folds rubbed along his aching length.

He held her in place with a hand around her waist while the other toyed with her clit as his cock slid between her legs. His pants echoed inside her brain and Frigga bucked her hips in time with his thrusts, her fingers tugging on her hard nipples babbling mindlessly.

She choked, breath stuttering as a big calloused hand smacked her ass her entire body jerking as pain and pleasure coursed through her veins. His nails grazed her pearl causing slick drip down her cunt.

Thor pressed the tip inside her cunt and stilled grunting hard. Frigga screamed as melting hot lava shot pulsed through her coating her insides. Her body jerked, shuddering as intense orgasm rushed through her, her mouth babbling gibberish as her mind played a single scenario over and over.The image of Thor's cock deep inside her pussy, his potent seed filling her insides mingling with her own juices inside her fertile womb his seed taking life inside her. 

Balls drained, Thor pulled out with a wet noise, dragging a whine from his mother. He watched as his seed dripped down her puffy folds, down her ass into the warm water floating away. He pulled his mother into his arms collapsing by the edge letting the mineral water sooth their mild aches. Frigga lifted her head pulling him into a kiss as moon rose in the sky.


End file.
